The Retelling of theChristmas Shoes
by faithambr
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and all of the Bjorman children are excited to hear a Christmas Story. Little did they know that the story would have a beautiful twist in it.


The Retelling of the "Christmas Shoes" Story (Sequel to Christmas Shoes)

(A.N.) : Last year I wrote my very first one-shot called "Christmas Shoes" and I was very pleased with the turnout. Therefore, I had decided to write a sequel to that story. I hope that you guys would enjoy reading this story and all of my other stories here on Tumblr and on

"Laura move please!" screamed out a little redhead boy, as he tried to reach the bathroom sink.

"No I'm busy, Charlie" Laura gurgled, as she spit out the rest of the toothpaste contents into the sink.

"Mommy! Daddy! Laura is being a meanie!" Charlie called out in defeat.

"No, I'm not!" Laura argued, as she quickly brushed her blonde hair.

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Laura and Charlie," Anna scolded them as she walked on into the bathroom with baby Robbie on her hip, "Please just finish getting ready for bed. Laura, let your brother brush his teeth and Charlie, no more yelling in the house."

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison.

Sure enough both Laura and Charlie were finished with getting themselves ready for bed. They couldn't wait for the annual Christmas story to be read.

"I bet Daddy is gonna read the "Rudolph" book." Laura smiled, as she walked on down the hallway with her mother and brothers in tow.

"I don't know, baby." Anna smiled, as she kissed young Robbie's blonde locks, "What do you think boys?"

Charlie just simply shrugged in response.

"Santa!" Robbie squealed in reply, bouncing in his mother's arms.

"Did somebody say Santa?" a manly, fatherly, voice made its way down the hallway.

"Daddy!" the older children had cried out as they ran on into the living room.

"Hey!" Kristoff laughed as he closed the front door and removed Sven, the White German Shepherd, from his leash.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Charlie beamed with his arms up for his dad, "Carry me please!"

"Alrighty," Kristoff smiled warmly, "but first I've gotta give Mommy a kiss and a hug."

"Ahh..." Charlie held his head down, "okay."

"Alrighty," Kristoff strolled on over to his beautiful wife, "hi Anna."

"Kristoff," Anna said sweetly, "How are ..."

Before Anna was able to even finish her question, Kristoff pulled her close and kissed her fervently.

"I've missed you and the kids at work today." Kristoff had whispered in her ear.

"And we've missed you too, Daddy!" a little girl's voice had appeared right in front of them.

"Aren't you suppose to be back in bed, Elizabeth?" Kristoff had reminded the little blonde-haired girl right in front of him.

"Well Elizabeth told me that she couldn't wait to hear the Christmas story." Anna implied in defending their daughter, "Besides, she only just has a cold."

"Alright," Kristoff rolled his eyes playfully, "kids, get in the living room. Mommy and Daddy would be right back, okay?"

"Yes Daddy."

As both Kristoff and Anna had left the living room, Laura and the rest of the Bjorman children were patiently waiting with Sven right by the Christmas tree.

"Wonder what Daddy is gonna read to us tonight?" Elizabeth had stated while Laura was busy braiding her hair.

"Santa!" Robbie giggled as he played with Sven's fur.

"Maybe." Laura smiled as she was finishing up with her sister's twin plaits, "All done."

"Thank you!" Elizabeth snuggled up into her sister's arms.

"Shh! Mommy and Daddy are here!" Charlie had hushed his two sisters as their parents had entered in the living room. The kids were surprised to see that their dad wasn't carrying a Christmas storybook in his arms; instead he was holding a box.

"What is that Daddy?" Elizabeth asked out of pure curiousity.

"Yeah Daddy, what is it?" Charlie had joined in with his sisters.

"Well let's take a look." Kristoff had knelt down with his children surrounding him.

Carefully Kristoff opened the box, hoping that they were still in there and in great condition. Once he had opened the box, memories were flowing from the box and back into his heart. He couldn't even believe that they were still in such amazing condition.

"Shoes!" a child's voice had broken his silence, "Shoes!"

"Yes, Robbie," Anna quietly picked up their son and placed him in Kristoff's lap, "Those are shoes."

"Daddy?" Elizabeth had simply stated, " Are those Mommy's shoes?"

"No baby." Kristoff held his daughter and son close.

"Well, who use to have those shoes, Daddy?" Charlie gave his dad a curious look.

"My mother." Kristoff said calmly.

"You mean Mama Bulda did?" Laura gave her parents a weird look, "She used to be a dancer?"

"No Laura, Mama Bulda had adopted me when I was about your age." Kristoff smiled as he looked into her big blue eyes.

"Really Daddy?" Charlie's chocolate brown eyes went wide as saucers.

"Yes buddy." Kristoff sighed, letting his emotions kick in, "Now there is a special story behind these pair of shoes."

The children simply sat there in silence, patiently waiting for the story to begin. With a deep breath and a calm gentle squeeze on the shoulder from Anna, Kristof began to tell the story, "Growing up, my mother had meant the whole entire world to me. She loved me for who I was as a little boy."

"Really?" Elizabeth beamed.

"Yes," he continued," anyways, my mother was named Laura and she loved to dance in the kitchen."

"Was she beautiful, Daddy?" Laura smiled, while snuggling up into her mother's side, "Just like Mommy?"

"Yes." Kristoff smiled and gave his wife a loving look, "Very beautiful."

Anna smiled and simply gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, "Shall we continue on with the story?"

"Yes pwease." Elizabeth sighed.

"Alrighty." Kristoff placed the beautiful shoes down onto the floor, "Now since I've told you that my mother, your grandma, had loved to dance. I'm gonna tell you how I got those shoes."

"Kay" Robbie cooed in his father's lap.

"For a long time, my mother was working at the local grocery store in town. Everyone liked her there," Kristoff recalled, " she was able to stay and work there, until..."

"Until what Daddy?" Charlie had asked quietly. Anna knew that telling the story was going to be very hard for Kristoff. When they were first married, Kristoff had told her all about his mother, after she had found them in storage. Therefore, Anna gave her husband the support that he needed.

"Go on Kristoff," Anna reassured him with a loving look, "I'm right here."

Kristoff looked at his children, surrounding him with love, he knew that they were eagerly waiting for the story to continue. He couldn't even believe that they were very curious to hear even more about their beloved grandmother.

"Daddy?" a small voice had interrupted his thoughts. Kristoff looked down at his son and sighed. He knew that he had to continue on telling the story, " Until she got cancer."

"Cancer?" Charlie exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes cancer," Kristoff sighed, holding his children close.

"Did she survive, Daddy?" Ellizabeth asked with tears in her eyes.

"No baby," Kristoff sniffled, as he wiped away her tiny tears, "Grandma's doctors told me that she wouldn't live past Christmas."

"Did you cry Daddy?" Laura whispered.

"Yes I did." Kristoff choked out, "I didn't know how much longer Grandma Laura was going to stay here on Earth."

"Did you pray, Daddy?" Charlie had asked cautisiously.

"Of course I did, son." Kristoff smiled warmly, "Everyday. I really wanted to spend Christmas with her."

"Christmas." Robbie smiled sleepily.

"Yes Christmas." Kristoff cooed at his little son.

"So you bought those for her, as a Christmas present?" Laura pointed at the blue shoes on the carpet.

"I did, sweetheart." Kristoff said soothingly, "I saw them on display and I knew that they were the perfect gift."

"Wow." Robbie yawned.  
"I saved up all of my money for those shoes." Kristoff stated, "So on Christmas Eve, I went out to the store and was going to buy them."

Their eyes were filled with eagerness and anticipation. They couldn't wait for the story to be finished, along with a fairytale ending. "I thought that I had enough money to buy them." Kristoff recalled, "I was so excited to give my mother for Christmas, so I ran up to the cashier and gave him all of the money that I had."

"Really?" they all said in unison.

"But the cashier said that I didn't have enough money to buy those shoes." Kristoff had carefully picked them up and placed them in Robbie's small lap, "I was very upset. I couldn't even believe that."

"But you got them, Daddy." Elizabeth had reminded him, while pointing at the shoes.

"Yes I did love."

"How Daddy?" Charlie gave his dad a confused look.

"Grampy Adgar," Anna had made her way into the conversation.

"Grampy Adgar?" the little ones wondered.

"Yes Grampy Adgar was out shopping for Mommy and Auntie Elsa's Christmas gifts." Kristoff laughed, "He saw me buying those shoes for Grandma Laura."

"What did Grampy do, Daddy?" Elizabeth stated with love and adoration in her eyes.

"Well, he bought them for me." Kristoff let out a joyful laugh, " I was so excited and I couldn't wait to give Grandma Laura her Christmas shoes."

"Did you say thank you to Grampy, Daddy?" Laura beamed with excitement in her voice.

"Yes sweetie. " Kristoff smiled, as he hugged all of them.

"How did you know that it was Grampy?" Charlie asked out of pure curiousity.

"Well Mommy told me." Kristoff grinned.

They all looked at their mother, hoping that she would tell them more of the story.

"When I was a little girl," Anna began, "Grampy told me and Auntie Elsa that he was helping out a little boy with buying his Christmas present. Both me and Auntie Elsa were happy that Grampy was able to make a Christmas miracle come true."

"So Grampy helped out Daddy and didn't even know?" Laura wondered alouud.

"Yes," Kristoff yawned, "now I think that it's bedtime kiddos."

"Awww..." the children had whined as they got up from the floor.

"Remember," Anna stated, "Santa can only give presents to children who are fast asleep."

"Okay." Laura had yawned as she walked on down the hallway with Elizabeth in tow.

"I'll put them to bed, Anna." Kristoff cooed as he adjusted Robbie into his arms, "C'mon Charlie, it's bedtime."

"But I'm not sweepy." Charlie cried while wiping his eyes.

"Yes you are, love." Anna kissed the crown of his head, "I love you, all."

"Love you Mommy." the girls cried out from their rooms.

"Love you, Mommy." Charlie yawned, before being scooped up by his father.

"Good night," Anna blew her two boys a kiss, "Merry Christmas."

After a few minutes of Kristoff putting their little angels to sleep, Anna quietly tip toed on into their master bedroom. She was feeling blessed to hear her husband tell the story about the Christmas shoes. She smiled as she thought about the interaction between her husband and their children. She loved how the story had a twist to it, thanks to her dear father.

"Thank you, love." a whisper had appeared in her ear, "For everything."

"You're welcome."

"I love you," Kristoff cradled her head close to his touch, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Anna sighed, before their lips had touched ever so delicately.

"Mommy! Daddy! I want Sven to sleep with me!" they could hear coming from the boys' bedroom.

"Sven?" Kristoff called out,"Come here buddy."

Barely able to comprehend what was going on in his pack, Sven had gotten up from his comfy bed next to living room T.V. and walked on over to his master.

"I think that somebody wants you to sleep with them, Sven, " Anna said every so playfully.

"Really?" Kristoff said in his "Sven" voice.

"Yes." Anna grinned making their two boys giggle in their bedrooms.

"Well then okay." Sven nodded before he happily trotted into the boys' bedroom.

"Goodnight, Sven." Anna whispered.

"Goodnight, buddy." Kristoff had ruffled Sven's fur, before they all had turned in for the night.

Christmas Morning

"Good morning." Kristoff held his wife close to his heart, "Merrry Christmas, Anna."

"Mmm..." Anna moved around and gave her husband a peck on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, hubby."

"Now where are the kids?" Kristoff wondered as he sat up from their bed..

"Oh I don't know," Anna had wrapped her arms around his bare chest, "Besides, let's enjoy this moment right now, honey."

"Anna..." he groaned, as she fingered his chest, " It's Christmas morning."

"But I wanna give you a Christmas present, Kristoff." Anna gave him a smutty smile.

"Ah maybe later," Kristoff had returned the favor, "Besides it's Christmas morning!"

Anna simply rolled her eyes as they had gotten themselves ready for Christmas morning. "Merry Christmas," Kristoff smiled, as he shut their bedroom door.

"Merry Christmas," Anna batted her adorable eyelashes, making Kristoff's heart burst with pure love, "Let's go and see what the kiddos are doing."

"Okay." Kristoff smiled as they padded on down the hallway.

Before Anna and Kristoff had even reached the edge of the hallway, they heard their oldest daughter softly talking.

"Young Daddy was super excited about these shoes." Laura exclaimed as she held them up for display, "So on Christmas Eve, he went to the store and found them."

"And then he took them to the cash man!" Charlie jumped in surprise and laughter in his voice, "He really wanted to buy them for Grandma Laura."

"But," Laura said in a low voice," the cashier said that Daddy didn't have enough money."

"He cried." Elizabeth had whispered into Robbie's little ear, "Daddy cried."

"Daddy really wanted those shoes." Charlie said as he snuggled close to his older sister.

"Yes," Laura replied, "but then somebody had saved the day!"

"Grampy!" Robbie giggled, his eyes bright as the Christmas tree behind them.

"Yes, Grampy had saved the day!" Charlie said proudly, with his hands at his hips.

"Grampy!" Robbie repeated while Laura had passed around the Christmas shoes.

"It was a Christmas miracle!" Elizabeth smiled, as she noticed their parents in the hallway, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Merry Christmas!" Kristoff had laughed as their children had tackled him down on the ground.

"Okay you guys." Anna simply laughed, "Good morning, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" they all had chanted back.

"Now who's idea was it to tell Daddy's story again?" Anna had asked politely, while the kids had gotten off of their father.

"It was Robbie's idea, Mommy." Charlie smiled back at his baby brother.

"Oh really?" Kristoff had cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes" Laura explained, "he really liked those shoes. So I began to retell the story to him, with the help from Elizabeth and Charlie."

"Well then," their father smiled down at the children, "why don't you tell me and Mommy the story, now."

"Okay Daddy." Laura beamed, as they all settled in the living room. From that Christmas morning on, the "Christmas Shoes" story would always be a reoccuring favorite.

(A.N.: Hope that you all loved this sequel, please like and review!)


End file.
